


A Sweet Christmas Indeed

by MapleSeaBuns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Christmas Fluff, Get the fuck out with that shit!, Non-genderspecific reader, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is dating both Sans and Papyrus but the brothers are NOT dating eachother, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), There's no foncest here, because no, gingerbread decorating funtimes!, it's a pivot poly relationship, there's mentions of other characters but that about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSeaBuns/pseuds/MapleSeaBuns
Summary: This is for a Secret Santa Event for my good bud smol-spoopy. Hope you enjoy the fluff here, dude! I meant this to be a 1000 word drabble but...uh...I got too carried away. This is actually my first time ever writing the Swapfell boys! So I hope y'all enjoy it!You've been in a relationship with Sans and Papyrus for a good while now. This year however is the first you'll spend a Christmas with them. Having never really celebrated a peaceful holiday before, you decide to show them the ropes of what the season is all about. And what better way to do that than to decorate a gingerbread house? Let's just hope it doesn't leave too big of a mess.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) /Reader/Papyrus, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Sweet Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smol-spoopy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smol-spoopy).



Snow was falling outside and lights twinkling the best they could while the stars were hidden in the dark clouds overhead. Homes alight with warm fires and feelings that came with the holidays.

And the brothers’ home was no exception. You made sure of that. 

You knew about the horrors that came with the Underground, how harsh and unforgiving it was. Even their version of Christmas didn’t come with peace and togetherness like the ones you knew of. So you were very determined to make sure this Christmas was going to be the best one yet. Complete with decorations, a proper tree, gifts, and the promise that there was nothing that was going to attack them in surprise. You even got a whole Christmas party planned to celebrate with all your friends so they can enjoy the festivities. Hard to convince a few of them but you could thank Chara for having your back. Little kid knew how to work the puppy eyes too damn well.

But you didn’t need them to get the skeleton brothers involved with helping you! You got that handled all on your own. Though you should have expected them to take some traditions with their usual flair.

Sans was outside fixing the lights…

And…setting traps for Santa

...Again…

You really hope he didn’t go too far with those. Regardless if someone gets on the roof or not, you still would prefer not having to deal with traps of any sort. No, it did not matter if the traps weren’t deadly. Even if most were puzzle based, and the high voltage electricity maze was still banned, trap was a trap! Christmas should not have to end with someone getting hurt. You made a mental note never to watch any of the Home Alone movies with him in case he got inspired.

Rus meanwhile was asleep on the couch with a wrapping paper blanket and a bow on his forehead. At least he got some gifts wrapped, even if they did look weird. You were not going to question why one looked like a stepladder when you swore the box you gave him had a gift card and a new scarf for his brother. Maybe ask him later...

Right now, you were preoccupied with making gingerbread men and a house to match. The smell of warm sweet cookies filled the air as you pulled out the latest batch. Christmas music blasting in the kitchen as you danced around with the baking sheet that contained some trees and a few gingerbread monsters on it. You made these special for this little house and were excited to get them done before the party.

The house itself was almost done. It was built up and everything was stable (thank god. Took you forever to make sure the roof wasn’t going to cave in). All that was left was to get everything decorated. But not even five minutes after you turned your back to let the fresh baked cookies, you heard shuffling and someone munching…

“Rus! Put the cookie down!!”

Caught red handed, Rus immediately stops mid chew as he holds one of your gingerbread trees. He gave a nervous nyeh as you gave him a glare, “oh...how did..that get there?”

You let out a sigh before trying to push him out of the kitchen, “That’s the only cookie you’re getting until I’m done here”

“aww come on. you started it, the whole place smells like cookies and I had to have one, sugar.” He tried teasing you and to your annoyance it worked. But that redness to your face wouldn’t stop you from banning the taller skeleton from the kitchen.

“And you could have had a frosted one when it was done. But no! Now you gotta wait longer until I’m finished, hun. Now shoo!” You ushered him out, easily telling he was letting you push him out at least until….

“hey sugar, not to toe around your patience more, but ain’t that something we gotta take care of? that’s a tradition we can’t mistle-round with.” You heard him say as you got to the doorway of the kitchen. And...was that a pun? He said it like he just made a pun. But what was it? What did he mea-.......

You’d get your answer when you looked what he was pointing at. 

…..Oh..

When did mistletoe get put up there?! You didn’t even think you had any from the decorations box you brought from home.

That blush you had earlier came back at two times the force. You’d been with both brothers for quite a while now so things like this shouldn’t be a surprise to you. But this was the first ever Christmas you were spending together with them and there was bound to be some curve balls.

“uuuuh….sugar? you doing okay there?” Rus was far too amused with the look on your face.

The bastard. Probably put it up there himself to tease you.

Luckily you knew how to tease back. “I suppose. I did promise to teach you about human Christmas traditions. Well, this one is a pretty easy one to follow, but it would be better to let you experience it. First. Hand~”

You leaned over with a coy smile of your own. Rus was already starting to turn purple, not expecting you to bounce back on him so quickly. He didn’t turn away and leaned in, eyes closed to prepare himself. You had to bite back a laugh.

You were so close to kissing his sharp teeth...just less than an inch away...

He’d be surprised when he felt instead of a kiss, your hand drifted to the one that held the cookie, shoving it in his mouth.

“Dork. You got away with one sweet already. I gotta save the rest for when everyone’s here.” You chuckled as you watched the bewildered face on Rus. So cute~  
You were nice enough to give him a little kiss on his boney cheek, “Be good and I might give you more before the guests arrive.” 

Oh that got him flustered! He immediately put up his hoodie and muttered a thanks. It was always fun when you could tease him back! He didn’t stick around long for you, which was sad to see but you still had a lot of frosting to do. 

No more distractions! You had to get this done!

You decided to do the house first. You needed the base frosting on for the snow and strings before putting in the candy to make it look like lights, shingles, and fun little trimmings. You got one side of the house done and it looked…

...it could look a little better. You’d admit it. Your baking skills were great but your decoration skills needed work. Oh well...at least it’ll taste good, right?

Well, you wouldn’t need to ponder on it further as Sans finally came back from outside. He got one look at the gingerbread house, then at you, and then took the frosting bag from your hands as he started fixing a few things.

You grabbed another bag and tried helping out, but mostly listened to Sans as he “guided” you. 

“YOU ARE PUTTING TOO MUCH THERE!”

“DO NOT SQUEEZE THE BAG LIKE THAT! IT IS AN INSTRUMENT FOR ART! NOT A STRESS TOY! SHOW IT SOME RESPECT, HUMAN!”

“YOU ARE JUST MAKING A MESS! I KNOW THIS IS SNOW BUT IT SHOULD NOT BE MELTING OFF THE HOUSE IN THE DEAD OF WINTER!”

You were starting to get a little annoyed with it. This was supposed to be a fun thing for you and all this criticism wasn’t really helping. Your displeasure must have been apparent on your face because he went quiet for a while and then started redirecting you gently. His hands weren’t on his frosting bag anymore, they were on yours. Leading you through the proper technique. 

“One hand on the top of the nozzle so you can maneuver it easier. The other should be by the base. Squeeze from your top fingers then move down. Keep the pressure constant, do not rush this….”

“You dab at it like this. That is how you make the effect for pine needles on the trees.”

“We can add some candy to the top where the roof parts meet, but we would need something to support the weight. Some mini candy canes would work here and here.” 

It was...weird having him hold your hands as you piped frosting together. It was like that scene in Ghost but instead of working clay, it was frosting and candy. Not like you would complain. You loved it when Sans could show his gentler side.

Soon Rus came in again but he wasn’t here to steal cookies. You had a feeling by the way he was standing by you and watching you work that he wanted to feel included. You gave him a spare piping bag and the two helped you finish your sweet mini winter wonderland.

In the end, it came out pretty nice! The house became an edible replica of the house you all currently lived in. There were nice little trees with marshmallow snowmen, snow poff looking truffles, and gingerbread men and monsters littered about. You can certainly tell who decorated what.

The first few cookies Sans decorated were nicely made with the details working very well but weren’t exactly creative. Basic clothes and little simple faces that made you think of Chara’s drawings that they’d give you once in a while. 

And Papyrus’s first few tries were messy but had their own charm and were nicely decorated in detail. You had a feeling what he was going for but his frosting skills weren’t the absolute best.

And yours? It wasn’t bad but you definitely could say you could do better on a pencil and paper than you did with frosting. Hopefully Toriel did not mind the wonky crown on her head….or...was that Asgore?

…..You’d probably be better off to maybe make two other cookies. Rus could have those as freebies.

But it would work out in the end. The brothers would tag team on the rest of the cookie people. Sans handled the baselines and filled in clothes to perfection while Papyrus did detailing. You had your fun with working on the most important ones. But it would become distracting when Rus would make some puns, Sans sassing him out for them, and you deciding to do a little frosting war. Who knew putting frosting on their nasal ridges would end up turning up so fun?

You wouldn’t realize how much those two loved hearing your laugh. Or how much they adored your smile. Or how much they appreciated you making them feel like things could be comfortable for the holidays.

They haven’t had that for...who knows how long. You’d never know what they went through. But you did know something...they loved you. And you loved them too.

The more they had, the more they wanted. More laughs, more pestering, more little jabs of frosting at your nose too for payback. Rus would kiss them off, causing more blushy faces and Sans chiding how his brother was making a mess. You got him to quiet down when you joined in the fun. Who knew all it took was dabbing his face in frosting and kissing it off him?

More laughter ensued from you and Rus as Sans turned more purple than the grape skittles.

But it would soon come to an end as the whole piece was done. All of your friends in cookie form in front of the nicely decorated house and sweet treats placed lovelingly around. It was a masterpiece in your book.

You looked really happy with it but the brothers didn’t share the sentiment. Their faces seemed unsure or bothered. You started getting worried, “Guys..? Everything okay? ...You know we’re just going to eat all of this later, right? Everything came out really nice in the end. We worked hard!”

“Not that it doesn’t look good, sugar.”  
“Something is just missing….”

Missing? How could that be? Did you miss one of your friends? Was there any of the snacks left? No..everything should be there. Everyone should be there too.

Asgore. Toriel. Chara. Temmie. Napstaton. Happstablook. Alphys. Undyne. Sans. Papyrus. 

Who was missing?

You’d get your answer when the brothers went off to grab one of the extra undecorated gingerbread humans. They tagged teamed this one as they did with the others, but you were still confused on what else needed to be added. You had everyone and the random other ones were more than enough for people to grab and eat. One more seemed much but you didn’t stop them. Especially since they were really putting a lot of care into it. You wanted them to have fun, one more cookie couldn’t hurt, right?

It would be clear once they started placing the freshly designed person on the display. You couldn’t help but laugh. 

There, standing beside the two gingerbread Sans and Papryus, holding their hands and standing with a carefully decorated dopey smile was...you. 

You stared at it for a while before smiling, touched on how they included you just like that.

Deciding to follow your cookie self’s lead, you took a hand from them and held it, the three of you admiring the work you did together.

And there was going to be so much more you were going to do together.

“...Merry Christmas, guys”  
“merry christmas, sugar.”  
“..Yes...Merry...Christmas, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that. Be my first time actually writing something like this. Have a happy holidays!


End file.
